Benutzer Diskussion:Ninjason
So schön leer hier..cool. *g* Ähm, gut. Dann lassen wir diesen Chikara so wie er ist? Oder fällt dir noch etwas ein um sein Profil aufzupeppen? Wobei ich glaube, das du bei Fillern genauso viel Ahnung hast wie ich. Sum2k3 22:00, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mh, King klingt passend, sieht auch garnicht soviel anders aus. :D Aber da ich irgendwann kein Bock mehr hatte, das es bei den alten Naruto Folgen nichtmehr mit der Story weiter ging, habe ich ungefähr 1 Jahr lang eine Naruto Pause gehabt, alles wegen den doofen Fillern. Entsprechend habe ich vielleicht die ersten 3 oder 4 Filler-Parts angeschaut. <_< Sum2k3 22:47, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) op war wieder herrlich^^^Ernie1992 19:50, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) am geilsten war definitiv Zorro und die seite mit sentoumaru^^ aber zorro XDErnie1992 19:57, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) OP Da ich weiß, das du und Ernie ebenfalls beide große One Piece Fans seid habe ich mir irgendwie überlegt, das ich (bzw habe ich da auch schon an euch beide mit gedacht bzw eingeplant :D) so etwas wie Ramen-Chan mache, nur eben das es sich um One Piece dreht. Es soll halt eine kleinere Plattform werden zum reden, austauschen von Informationen, Theorien, etc. Allerdings gibt es bei dieser netten Idee viele kleinere oder auch größere Probleme. Angefangen damit, das ich nicht genau weiß was man dazu alles bewerkstelligen müsste um so einen Blog aufzubauen. Dann bin ich auch nicht Aeris, die so wundervolle BD's schreibt, aber eine OP Analyse wäre eben halt auch etwas feines. Auch würde ich dieses Projekt ungern alleine führen, weiß aber auch das du z.b. nicht soviel Zeit hast. Langes bla, kurzes blubb. Meinst das hat überhaupt Hand und Fuß, diese Idee? ^^ Sum2k3 20:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- hari? warum hast du senbon nach hari verschoben? wo kommt dieser begriff auf einmal her? :/ ...hab ich was verpasst? Johnny/ジョニー 22:30, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ahh... so ist das also. komisch, dass immer und überall einfach nur senbon war :/ Johnny/ジョニー 22:42, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- der zeitstempel ist dafür da damit man weiss wann du die vorlage in den artikel gesetzt hast, weil wir hatten und glaube ich mal so geeinigt das wen einer diese vorlage in einen artike anbring er drei monate zeit hat diesen zu bearbeiten dafür aber das recht hat alle änderungen ob richtig oder falsch rückgängig zu machen weil die vorlage im entstehen eine art reservierung ist. --Revan55 15:11, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ist erledigt. Wieso heißt meine Seite eigentlich Spielwiese und eure Testseite? Ich komm mir grade vor wie in der Krabbelgruppe =D --DasallmächtigeJ 18:23, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, ich hab mich schon gewundert, meine hieß von Anfang an so, da hab ich gedacht die gehört so =D. Ich hab sie jetzt mal verschoben und endlich hat sie einen anständigen Namen. --DasallmächtigeJ 18:42, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hab ich gemacht. Reichts die Vorlage einzufügen oder muss ich da nochwas machen?--DasallmächtigeJ 19:43, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du mir den Text den ich geschrieben hatte (das Special) zur Überarbeitung auf meinen Dissi kopieren . Würd ihn dann halt auf nem Schreibprogramm nochmal bearbeiten da der Text im Artikel nicht mehr angezeigt wird .Stefanos the Narutofan 08:33, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- Narutopedia logo hey hab mal ne frage ich machauch im moment ein wiki und wollte fragen wie ihr dieses narutopedialogo hinbekommen habt. -Shikamaru- 17:02, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Charakter Parameter ich habe bei zwei artikeln die Diagramm in der spalte Fähigkeiten eingefühgt und mir über die vorschau an gesehen das sieht gut aus aber das problem das ich sehe ist das wir für manche charaktere diagramme haben aber es in den jeweiligen artikeln keine spalte Fähigkeiten gibt. --Revan55 18:28, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Dan, Baki und Rinund noch ein paar andere, zu sätzlich ist mir auf gefallen das wenn es schon eine spalte Fähigkeiten gibt dann ist die meistens zimlich kurz und hat schon zwei bilder, ich werde mal meine beiden versuche abspeichern. --Revan55 19:15, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Kakashi ist kein problem da die beiden bilder links sind könnte man noch eins rechts machen aber Sasori, Kakuzu und Deidara da haben wir solche fälle. mir isr grade auf gefallen das Itachi keinen fliessenden texe für seine fähigkeiten hat nur stichpunkte. --Revan55 19:33, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::wir haben glaube ich nur drei oder vier charaktere mit einen längeren Fähigkeiten abschnitt. --Revan55 19:35, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::die charaktere mit den längsten Fähigkeiten abschnitten sind Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Yamato, Naruto und Danzou --Revan55 19:46, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe was auf meine Testseite gesetzt was hälst du davon? --Revan55 09:12, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt mal deine tabele in den artikel von yamato eingefügt und finde das es sehr gut aus sieht ich glaube das könnten wir so über nähmen. --Revan55 21:53, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :das liegt an dem bild da durch wird die spalte Diagramm größer wenn man auf aufklapen klickt. trunx ist glaube ich seit knapp vier monaten nicht mehr on gewessen vieleicht auch mehr. --Revan55 22:09, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- was hast du gesehen? :/ Johnny/ジョニー 17:03, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- sorry Ninjason hab mich geirrt und werde deinen Ratschlägen beim nächsten Mal folgen.°Aizen° 19:06, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ach, ist nicht schlimm, Trotzdem Danke^^°Aizen° 19:31, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, ich bräuchte mal deinen Rat. Und zwar würde ich gerne zu Lars aus NUNS 2 einen Artikel erstellen und ich wollte mal fragen ob das so klar geht. Zu dem Chara: der kommt aus Tekken 5 und ist ein Bonuschara, ist also kein von Kishi erdachter Charakter. Aber da er im Spiel drin ist, ist er meiner Meinung nach ein Teil der Naruto-Welt, sollte also seinen Art bekommen. Ich habe da nen normalen Artikel in Planung, Techniken, Skills, Erscheinung usw., aber ich würde dann natürlich auch einen Abschnitt machen, in dem seine Biographie aus der Tekken-Reihe dargestellt wird, sonst kann ich mir das ja sparen, auch wenn die Biographie natürlich nicht ausufern wird. Ich wollte halt vorher bei dir und Johnny nachfragen, nicht das ich den umsonst erstelle. Also sag mir einfach kurz was du davon hälst. Dankeschön! --DasallmächtigeJ 19:52, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das mit der Biographie ist wirklich nicht so ne gute Idee gewesen, musste ich feststellen, ich habs jetzt bei einem Satz belassen, der erklärt alles was man wissen muss und stört keinen. --DasallmächtigeJ 22:06, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) warum hast du kabutos manda zum löschen vorgeschlagen (und es wurde gelöscht)? kabutos manda ist ja ein anderes tier als das original. Johnny/ジョニー 16:53, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh, tut mir leid, ich kümmer mich drum.Sasori17 16:08, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir nochmals leid, aber bei jeder Bearbeitung werden die Zwischenzeilen automatisch gelöscht.Sasori17 14:19, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mal ne andere Frage: Hab jetzt grad die Tai-Jutsu-Liste bearbeitet (Zwischenzeilen und neues Jutsu eingefügt), warum ist dann nach dem Speichern die Tabelle so breit??? In der Vorschau war das nicht zu sehen.Sasori17 15:03, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine diese Überschneidungen: left|thumb Sollte man das nicht dem Wikia-Team mitteilen, die für so was zuständig sind?Sasori17 17:35, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt deine Änderungen auf Die Spiele-Jutsus in der Übersicht gelöscht habe, aber sonst wären meine Änderungen fürn Hugo gewesen.Sasori17 16:55, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, stimmt, hab das Übersehen, weil ich einfach die Kategorie der Reihe nach durchgegangen bin.Sasori17 13:10, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- Das da ein Wasserzeichen drauf war hab ich iwie garnicht mitgekriegt, das muss ich übersehen haben, naja dann nehmen wir eben das alte Bild, sieht zwar ein bisschen affig aus, aber was will man machen...bei dem Chamäleon muss ich mal sehen, das war das beste Vid was es gab, ich muss aber dazusagen das ich nur in Deutsch und Englisch geguckt hab, da müsste sich also was in besserer Quali und ohne Zeichen finden lassen, da setz ich mich morgen dran. --DasallmächtigeJ 22:37, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab mich jetzt mal durchs Inet gewühlt und das bild nochmal aus inem osteuropäischen Video geholt. Ist qualitativ zwar auch nicht der Kracher, aber dafür ohne Logo, und ich glaub, besser als das wirds nicht...--DasallmächtigeJ 22:56, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hinata Ich wollte den Hinata Art ein bisschen aufmöbeln, da wurde mir gesagt, dass du da auch dransitzt. Ich hab aber gesehen, dass deine letzte Bearbeitung schon ein paar Wochen her ist. Machst du den noch, dann such ich mir nen anderen, oder nicht, dann mach ich den weiter.--DasallmächtigeJ 17:40, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Geht klar, ich such mir dann nen anderen, hab da schon was im Kopf...--DasallmächtigeJ 10:35, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- Er sagt nur was von der Schaffung von Schattendoppelgängern (Plural!), er könnte also einfach nur einen Teil vorlesen. Den in den Schriften des Rin steht bei Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, dass es in der verbotenen Schriftrolle steht, was bei dem enormen Chakraverbrauch auch Sinn macht. Und wenn du mal drüber nachdenkst, das normale Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ist ja nicht gerade der Kracher, das beherschen x Leute, warum man es in das Buch mit sieben Siegeln schreiben sollte ist mir ein bisschen schleierhaft. Ich glaub eher das es das Tajuu ist, zumal er es ja auch noch einsetzt.--DasallmächtigeJ 14:22, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, da hast du Recht, das eine setzt ja das andere voraus. Wahrscheinlich werden beide drinstehen, nein es MÜSSEN beide drinstehen, alles andere ist ja Quatsch. Aber das normale sicher nicht als Kin-Jutsu, aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal...--DasallmächtigeJ 14:31, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- Könntest du bitte mal meine Testseite auf Rechtschreibfehler kontrollieren? --Revan55 15:07, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :danke erst mal ich habe immer mal wieder darüber nach gedacht ob ich ein beild von seinen bösen gesicht hochlade aber hab es dann immer sein lassen wieso? --Revan55 15:58, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 300px wegen dem schildkrötenbild, was du rückgängig gemacht hast. Keine Ahnung, wieso aber die hatten da einfach dasselbe Bild gezeigt nur mit der Größe von dem Bild, was ich eigentlich hochgeladen habe.So sähe es ja eigentlich aus.°Aizen° 20:59, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es ist nicht Fanart, das Bild ist ja von mangastream und die übersetzen die manga immer als erstes und machen das ohne irgendetwas im Manga selbst zu verändern. bin mir sicher °Aizen° 21:18, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Da kann ich Aizen nur zustimmen, das ist aus dem Kapitel 515, solltest du eigentlich auch erkenne, hast den Manga letzte Woche selbst gelesen. :P Ist also somit eine ligitime Quelle und darf verwendet werden. Sum2k3 21:21, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) nene ist schon die richtige dissi, hab nur meinen verschobenen artnamen und die dissi zum löschen vorgeschlagen weil einige benutzer da i-wie falsch verlinkt wurden, aber egal. ja, schaue beim adm nach, danke fürs dran erinnern. johnny/ジョニー 19:38, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey hab mein von viren, deshalb geplätteten laptop wieder und wollt mal fragen ob du mir nochmal ne verlinkung zu deiner seite schicken kannst, damit ich jetzt nun endlich, vorfreude übelst in mir aufsteigend, um das spiel endlich wieder runterzuladen?. 1000words Synchronsprecher Ich werde mich bemühen die Seite zu vervollständigen, aber im moment mache ich selber ein Wikia, und habe daher jede Menge zu tun. Ich werde es im laufe der Woche versuchen zu bearbeiten. Jey-Jey 17:17, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) folgen die folgen 148 und 149 liefen gestern auf rtl 2 deswegen gehört da kein spoiler hinRufy2468 13:59, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC)